


College

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Wheelchair Bound Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel powered his chair out of the dance and reached a glass door, which he opened and awkwardly scooted through. </p><p>A rattling sound made Castiel jump, and he turned his chair around to see that he was no longer alone. </p><p>Oh god. Not the guy from Psych 101. Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

**Author's Note:**

> It was one of those mornings where I woke up needing to write something. My brain insisted on a character in a wheelchair, so this happened. Enjoy!

“Come on, Cas, you know you want to go.”

Castiel sighed as he walked slowly through his single dorm room, leaning on his desk and dresser before he could sink back onto his power chair. 

On his bed, his friend Jo lounged with a smirk playing at her lips. “It’ll be fun watching all the drunk people. I heard that this dance is _hilarious_  because the seniors really let loose.”

Castiel scowled. “Why? We’ve only had two weeks of classes.”

Jo shrugged. “It’s college. People like getting drunk. And we should go. Seriously, it’ll be fun. You haven’t gone out at all since classes started.”

“That’s because I’m not here to party; I’m here to study.”

“ _Sure_  keep telling yourself that. If you don’t go out, you’ll never meet anyone else, you know. Like...that guy in Psych 101?”

Castiel groaned and hung his head. “I regret mentioning him.”

“Maybe he’ll be _dancing_ tonight.” Jo shimmied her shoulders and shot Castiel a wicked grin.

“I don’t care. I’ve got forty pages of reading to do so I’m _not_  going. I’m not.”

But several hours later, Castiel sat on his chair on the fringes of the dance floor. Jo had spotted another group of freshmen and was now dancing with them in the center of the room, surrounded on all sides by empty space because, turns out, no one went to dances early. Freshman mistake.

Castiel blinked at the flashing lights that periodically blinded him. It was so odd to have a huge room devoted to a dance, with pounding music and lights, but no one there to actually enjoy it yet. College was weird.

Since Jo was distracted with her other friends, and Castiel had yet to form any friendships with new people, since he and Jo knew each other from home, he opted to check his mailbox. The dance was in the student center, so the post office was just across the hall. 

Castiel powered his chair out of the dance and reached a glass door, which he opened and awkwardly scooted through. 

Inside, the lights were dim and the air stale. It smelled like paper. Rows and rows of mailboxes greeted him, each exactly the same but for their numbers. Castiel steered over to his box on the bottom row. 

He ducked to check if he could see anything through the tiny plastic window, and spun his combination. Someone had stuffed a bunch of fliers into his box, though most of them were old at this point. Castiel threw them out, but held onto one that advertised the first meeting for LGBTQA. He should probably go to that, though actually, it was in one of the older dorms without an elevator. Damn. Way to be accessible, guys.

A rattling sound made Castiel jump, and he turned his chair around to see that he was no longer alone. 

Oh god. Not the guy from Psych 101. Shit.

The guy - Dean - was stooped at his own mailbox opposite Castiel’s. He yanked out a bunch of papers, and a small white one fluttered to the ground and landed near Castiel, who bent to grab it.

“Um, excuse me?” Castiel said. “You dropped this.”

Dean straightened and then grinned at Castiel’s outstretched hand. He retrieved his paper and quickly scanned it before snorting. “Oh my god, my mom’s sending me _another_  care package. I’m a sophomore. She should be over this by now.”

“That’s sweet of her,” Castiel said. His own mother was not the type to send care packages, and he was fine with that. 

“Yeah. She just likes going overboard.” Dean paused. “Hey, wait, you’re in my Psych 101 class, right?”

Castiel smiled tightly. Of course he’d be noticed. He sat in a wheelchair at the very front of the room. “Yeah.”

“Freshman?”

Castiel nodded. “Hence me being at the dance far too early.”

Dean laughed. “I totally did that when I was a freshman. Hey, what time is it now?”

“10:30?”

“Okay, so most people will start coming in, oh, about an hour.”

“What, why? The dance started at 10.”

“It’s lame to be on time, don’t you know? And people have _got_  to pre-game.”

“Pre-game for a dance?”

“Yep. College.” Dean’s gaze darted down to Castiel’s lap, where the LGBTQA flier was plainly visible. “Hey, you coming to our first meeting?”

Castiel glanced at the flier again. “You’re part of LGBTQA?”

“Yeah. I’m on the board this year. It’s really fun. You should come.”

“I want to, I mean, I would but...”

Dean grimaced. “Ah. Class?”

“No, I...” Castiel bit his lip. He was in college. He should just go for it, right, be honest? “I can’t go because there’s no elevator.”

Dean’s smile froze on his face. “Wait, wha...oh my _god_  we are so horrible!” He rolled his eyes at himself. “And here I am on the board. Ugh. Please feel free to smack me.”

“No, that’s fine. It’s fine. You don’t have to do anything,” Castiel said, backtracking in his sudden panic.

“No, we definitely do. The whole point is free access to anyone. Jesus, we suck. I’ll get the meeting moved to the newer dorm, so then you can make it, right?”

“You don’t have to do that for me. I’m only one person.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure it’d be a lot easier for other people, too. It’s just a good idea, and we need more good ideas. I hope I’ll see you there...what’s your name?”

“Castiel. But you can call me Cas.” He held out a hand and Dean shook.

“Cool. I’m Dean. I’m also hella bi.” He winked, and Castiel’s face flamed. 

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“Nice meeting you, too, Cas. Now should we go dance or what?”

“But it’s too early, isn’t it?”

Dean waved his hand. “Nah.” His mailbox was still open, so he shoved his papers back inside. “Only the coolest kids come early.”

Castiel grinned despite himself. “Ah, yes, that’s how it works.”

“Hell yeah. Want me to hold onto that flier for you?”

“No, I’ve got it.” Castiel folded it up and shoved it into a side pocket of his chair.

“Nice. Extra storage.” 

“Thanks.”

Dean walked at his side as Castiel powered to the door. Dean held it open for him.

“So, where you from, Cas?” 


End file.
